


Duty and Service

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Vampire Camilla, Werewolf Hinoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beruka's position as Camilla's retainer brings with it one or two added complications. And in which Setsuna's position as Hinoka's retainer brings with it a lot of unconventional exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nohr

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this fic was kind of inevitable. It was only a single R away, after all.

Beruka slipped out of bed and left her room, wandering out into the moonlit hallways of Castle Krakenburg. Only then did she wake up. She wasn't surprised to find herself out of bed and walking barefoot across the stone corridor, didn't look around startled trying to figure out where she was.

She knew where she was and she knew where she was going. Lady Camilla had summoned her. The fact that she'd been asleep when her Mistress had called out to her didn't matter. Her blood was always listening.

Beruka's plain cotton nightgown was a shock of white in the midnight darkness. She didn't like it much. Didn't see the point. Before, she'd always slept in her clothes. Or, if she'd been confident of her safety (which had been almost never) in her underwear. But putting on special clothes just for sleeping? She didn't understand. But Lady Camilla insisted that she wear a proper nightgown and that was the end of it.

Guards lined the corridor. None of them were surprised to see her wandering past her. Quite a few of them were asleep on their feet. Probably they should be scolded for that, but it wasn't Beruka's concern. Besides, no assassin - that is, no assassin who'd been given sufficient information on their target - would ever dream of trying to infiltrate the castle at night.

Beruka walked on, step by step. She couldn't slow down, she couldn't stop. She couldn't speed up either. Her body wasn't her own. She walked because Lady Camilla commanded it and her own opinions on the whole thing didn't matter. She didn't really mind. The other retainers, they'd always found it creepy the first few times it had happened to them, but Beruka had always been completely unbothered by the whole thing. Her body had never been her own. Not really. She'd always been a tool for someone else's purpose.

The door to Lady Camilla's room loomed before Beruka. She approached it slowly, the ancient black oak getting nearer and nearer. She could call out. Probably she could call out. Let Lady Camilla know she was here so that she wouldn't thoughtlessly walk into the door. But she remained silent. Her Mistress wouldn't hurt her. Not like that, anyway.

The door swung open silently. Beruka walked into Lady Camilla's bedroom and stopped. The door swung shut behind her.

All the royal siblings had ways of dealing with their needs. Lords Xander and Leo were also very professional about the whole. Lord Leo had even bothered to draw up a whole schedules, much to his retainer's confused amusement. Effie and Arthur, on the other hand, always had a terrible time of it. Lady Elise always felt so guilty about the whole thing she often refused to take care of herself and her retainers had to beg and plead with her to just let them serve her.

Lady Camilla, by contrast, was a romantic.

She sat near the open window, bathed in the light of the full moon, curtains billowing elegantly in the gentle wind. She was dressed in a black negligee embroidered with black roses, barely hiding her pale and curvaceous body.

Beruka stared at her Mistress' body. She was pretty sure she could turn her head and look if she wanted to. She didn't want to.

Lady Camilla turned to her, her eyes a bright gleam in the night. She smiled, her teeth perfectly white and sharp.

"Darling. I've been waiting for you."

"And here I am," Beruka replied.

Lady Camilla stood up. There hadn't been a chair.

"I woke you, didn't I? I'm sorry. I just... I yearn for you."

Beruka tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm used to it by now."

"That's it?" said Lady Camilla. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"So blunt," Lady Camilla sighed. "Can't you just play along for once?"

Beruka blinked. This wasn't according to the script. "No. I don't think so."

Lady Camilla ran her pale hands down her barely clad body. Beruka swallowed hard.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

"I'm your retainer," Beruka replied.

"Do you feel even a hint of desire for me?" Lady Camilla tried.

"I... think so."

"You... _think_ so?"

"I think you're beautiful," said Beruka. "I enjoy when we're together. But you're in my blood. So is it what I really feel or what you want me to feel?"

"I own you're blood, it's true," Lady Camilla said. "But I don't own your soul and I don't control your thoughts."

"Are you sure? You might tell yourself you're not, but who knows? Maybe you whisper to me so quietly you don't hear it."

"I wish I had an answer to that," said Lady Camilla. "All I can say is that my feelings for you are genuine. And that you never even try to contribute to a proper atmosphere."

Lady Camilla regarded her thoughtfully. A few clouds must have passed the moon because for a moment the room was utterly dark and the only thing Beruka saw was the red gleam of her Mistress' eyes.

Lady Camilla extended a hand.

"Come to me."

Beruka stood still. She blinked and looked down. Her feet weren't moving. She didn't feel any muscles in her leg twitch. Her body wasn't responding to the Lady's command in any way.

"What's happening?" Beruka asked.

"I want you to come to me," said Lady Camilla. "That's all."

"So why aren't I?"

"I should think the answer to that is obvious," Lady Camilla replied.

"Are you forcing me to walk?" Beruka asked.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can turn and leave, if you wish. Or..."

Beruka didn't have a choice. No doubt Lady Camilla thought she did, but she didn't. Not really.

Beruka stepped forward. Lady Camilla took her hand and pulled her close.

"My darling," she murmured.

Beruka shivered. Lady Camilla's touch was cold and yet heat filled her. She'd never wanted much, but now she longed for her Mistress' bite.

"Do it."

"As you wish."

Beruka gasped when she felt Lady Camilla's fangs sink into her scarred throat. Sharp pain lanced through her body, but it was gone in an instant. Lady Camilla's kiss smoothed over the pain, leaving her only with her desire for her Mistress.

With every drop of blood that flowed into Lady Camilla's mouth, Beruka found herself become weaker and warmer. The more her Mistress drank from her, the more she wanted to feed her Mistress. She had no idea if her feelings were truly hers, somehow imposed on her by her Lady or some strange mix of the two forged by their bloody connection.

Beruka's legs gave out and she slumped forward. Without even once taking her lips off her neck, Lady Camilla took her easily, supporting her with her strong arms. Beruka's breathing became hard and shallow. Each breath took more effort than the last and invigorated her less. Her life drained from her body, but she was content. For every drop that spilled out of her, she felt closer to Lady Camilla. The emptiness inside of her was filled by her Mistress. Her warmth. Her affection. Her love.

Her.

Beruka wanted to protest when she no longer felt Lady Camilla's fangs in her neck, but was too weak to. She trembled feebly when her Mistress dragged her bloody tongue across her skin to close her wound. It wasn't the same as having her feed on her, but... But it meant she'd survive the night.

"I'm sorry for taking so much," Lady Camilla whispered. "You are too sweet to me."

"It's fine," Beruka mumbled.

Lady Camilla swept her off her feet and into her arms.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight," she said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"There's blood all over my shirt," Beruka said. "It'll ruin the sheets."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you rest."

Lady Camilla lowered Beruka onto her bed. She so soft she felt herself sinking into it. But it was warm and comforting and her Mistress lay next to her. It could've been worse.

Lady Camilla kissed her with ruby red lips. She tasted of metal.

"Sleep, my darling," she whispered. "I'll keep the nightmares away."


	2. Hoshido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing about Vampire Nohrians, I suppose I had no choice but to write this little companion piece as well.

It was a beautiful day in the royal forest. The sun shone merrily through the green branches and glittered off the morning dew still clinging to the splendid leaves. Squirrels scurried about their business and birds sang merrily.

Setsuna crashed through the foliage, wild-eyed, her clothes stained with dirt. She ran madly on, breathing hard and shallowly. She needed a moment's rest. She needed to stop and take a deep breath. But she couldn't. Something was after her. Something howling and snarling and blood red.

Setsuna ran on. Forest creatures scattered. If she'd been at all capable of noticing anything right now she might've wondered if the animals were trying to flee her or the creature pursuing her.

Setsuna turned past a thickly-rooted tree and stopped. She'd been about to rush into a whole mess of thorns. She hesitated. Sure, she had to keep running. She could hear her hunter's growls getting closer by the second. Or imagined she could, anyway. But did she really want to push her way through a cluster or thorny bushes just to get away?

No. She could find some other way. Setsuna turned away and the world rushed upwards.

"Oh," said Setsuna. "Well. I guess that's it."

She found herself at the bottom of a hole. It was rather a big hole. She fit into it quite comfortably. She could still make out the sun far above. Very far above. Further above than normal. Most of the time, Setsuna found herself in more shallow traps. Traps she could climb out of with only a bit of effort and a little bit of time. Traps that gave her hunter an advantage while still making sure she'd have to keep hunting her. This wasn't one of those. This trap had been made for her to stay in one place.

There was a noise above, very much like that of a large snarling beast rushing through some bushes. Then some softer panting and then... Then some noise that Setsuna had never really known how to describe.

The sun vanished, blocked out by someone's head looking down the hole.

"How'd you get down there?"

Setsuna smiled. Lady Hinoka's voice was always comforting. Almost as comforting as holes in the ground.

"I fell in," Setsuna replied.

"Yeah, I see that. Here, give me your hand."

Setsuna reached up. Using only one hand, Lady Hinoka grabbed her wrist, pulled her out of the trap and carefully lowered her onto the ground. Setsuna smiled gratefully, but Lady Hinoka didn't seem pleased. She squatted on the ground and gave the hole an angry look.

Lady Hinoka was completely naked, her body caked with dirt and sweat. If it wasn't for the sour look on her face she would've been absolutely stunning. As it was, she was only breathtakingly gorgeous, in Setsuna's practiced opinion. At length, the Hoshidan Princess looked up from the trap and fixed Setsuna with a stare. Her eyes were still gold.

"How did this get here?" she demanded.

"Didn't you dig it?" Setsuna suggested.

"No," said Lady Hinoka. "Somebody else did."

"Oh. That's bad."

"Poachers," Lady Hinoka growled.

Poaching didn't really exist as a crime in Hoshido. Hunting was, in fact, quite encouraged by the royal family. The only requirement was that nothing was hunted to extinction. The one real restriction, however, was the royal forest. It was the one place nobody except royalty was allowed to hunt. No wonder the Lady was angry.

"I'll deal with this later," Lady Hinoka said. She stood and Setsuna just couldn't resist admiring her powerful body as she did so. "Come on, let's get back to it."

"But... you caught me. For the third time," said Setsuna.

"No I didn't," said Lady Hinoka.

"What? I was in a trap and then you got me out. I feel pretty caught." said Setsuna.

" _I_ didn't catch you," Lady Hinoka insisted. "Not my trap, not my catch."

"Oh."

Setsuna didn't bother to hide her disappointment and Lady Hinoka picked up in it pretty easily. She smiled dangerously and her golden eyes gleamed.

"Although... now that I have you here..."

The Hoshidan Princess sauntered over to Setsuna, grabbed her and pulled her into a rough kiss. Setsuna's clothes got filthier with the dirt and sweat still clinging to the Princess, but she just could not care about that. Lady Hinoka's lips were soft, but her kiss was aggressive, her tongue darting into Setsuna's mouth.

For Lady Hinoka, even kissing was a display of her power. Somehow letting Setsuna know her strength, promising her she would use that strength to take care of her. Setsuna always melted into her. She never felt safer or more protected than when her Lady kissed her. Well, actually, there were other moments, but they only ever happened in Lady Hinoka's private quarters.

Lady Hinoka pulled away.

"Run," she growled in her ear.

Setsuna pulled free, turned, and ran for it. She considered running into where the foliage was thickest (provided it was mostly free of thorns), but decided against it. The most important thing right now was to get some proper distance between herself and Lady Hinoka. She could worry about losing her later.

Wasn't there a stream somewhere around here? She could probably use that. Lady Hinoka would lose her scent for a while, anyway. She'd have better odds of escaping. Provided she wanted to escape, which she didn't, really. But Lady Hinoka would be disappointed in her if she didn't at least try to get away, so she headed for the stream anyway. Even if that did improve her odds of winning.

Somewhere behind her, Lady Hinoka howled. Setsuna smiled. The chase was on. Again.

Winning meant that Lady Hinoka would serve her for two days. She'd take care of her every need, obey her every whim. It was dreadful. Setsuna had never really got the hang of ordering the Princess around. She could never really think of anything. She didn't have the imagination. Thinking up orders was a whole lot tougher than simply obeying them. Or sincerely trying to obey them, in any case.

Losing, now. Losing was different. If Lady Hinoka caught her out here in the forest she got have her way with her. And after a long chase her blood was up and her emotions wild and she always got really... _enthusiastic_. Setsuna never got more happily exhausted than when Lady Hinoka hunted her down.

Of course, Setsuna had regularly told her Princess that she was free to have her way with her whenever she wanted, but Lady Hinoka enjoyed the hunting. It was a royal thing.

Besides, Lady Hinoka always told her, it was supposed to be good practice for Setsuna too. All that trying to dodge her pursuer and evade her traps was supposed to teach her how to avoid them in the future. Setsuna had never really understood why the Princess thought that, considering she now had extra motivation to fall in every hole she could find (which was none of them until it was too late).

In fact, Setsuna had only won twice before. And those two times had been when she'd really wanted Lady Hinoka to catch her. More than usual, even. She'd been so busy rushing around looking for traps to fall into that she'd completely failed to fall into even one trap and had accidentally found herself rushing to safety.

So these days, Setsuna just did her best. Lady Hinoka liked it better that way. Less chance of winning too.

Setsuna ran on, enjoying the sunshine on her face. The unshaded sunshine. She stopped and looked around. Before her, the grass plain stretched in every direction. The treeline was somewhere behind her.

"Oh," she said. "Darn."

She'd won.


End file.
